Discorded
Discorded is a HTF Fanon episode of Season Fourty-One. In this episode, Devious invents a machine that makes other people opposite of what they become opposite of what they are. Starring *Devious *Kivila *Splendid *Bonny *001 Featuring *Cuddles Appearing *Atwater *Robo Star *Cardboard *Cryptie *Josh *Petunia *Sniffles *Pierce *Gloomy *Gutsy *Puffy *Gothy *Gerneric Tree Friends *Torn Plot Devious gets out of jail and goes to his hidden fort were 001 is busy at work and Kivilia greets him. Devious gets an idea and starts a blueprint each time writing and erasing sketches. Soon after that, he completes the idea and starts construction. Some time later, he builds a machine and labels it "Discord-O-Meter" Devious laughs evily and calls out a prisoner Josh. Devious zaps him and Josh goes grey, than waits for a result. Josh starts to make pictures very poorly instead of of them very nicely. Devious cheers at his machine working correctly and soon zaps the town. Atwater is shown about to stab Robo Star who is playing with a pony doll when both are zapped. Atwater picks up the pony doll and plays with it, until Robo Star stabs Atwater and burns the doll. Cryptie is shown near Cardboard when Cardboard is zapped, turning it into a living thing. Cryptie notices this and tries to capture it, but he to is zapped. Which causes Cryptie to love supernaturals and hug Cardboard, an annoyed Cardboard strangles Cryptie. Gloomy is about to shoot himself in the head when he is zapped, and he is now bright in color and throws the gun on the ground. Still cause the gun to fire, only to show that it is indeed a fake gun. Soon, everyone starts to get affected. Petunia enjoys being covered in flith, Pierce asks kindly to Puffy as Puffy is now very brave. Gutsy becomes scared of heights and refuses to do his stunts, until his motorbike explodes and ignites him. Sniffles is stupid and scribbles random stuff and Gothy tries to be in a group with everyone. Splendid realizes this and tries to stop Devious, only for Devious to shoot him with the Discord-O-Meter and turn Splendid evil as he starts destroying towns and buildings. Bonny arrives in time and after a huge fight, Bonny defeats Splendid and confronts Devious. Devious fires from his machine, but Bonny quickly grabs a mirror and it reflects allover the place, Bonny is eventually hit and becomes evil. Devious laughs until he notices 001 and Kivilia are discorded to. Kivilia, being discorded, hates Devious and dumps him, while 001 refuses to help Devious. Devious tries to get them to help him, but it was too late. They refuse and leave him. Devious realizes this mistake and invents a Revert-O-Thon, where he reverses everyone back to normal. Cardboard stops strangling Cryptie, Gloomy picks up the gun and tries to shoot himself, only to falls for the trick again. Kivilia comes back and hugs Devious and 001 returns aswell. And Pierce bullys Puffy yet again. Splendid and Bonny are also reversed and they take Devious to Jail. Much to Kivilias displeasure. Devious is shown in jail, relived its all over, until a flipped out Torn comes and kills Devious. The credits play. After the credits. Robo Star is shown crying over a burnt pony doll. Unaware that he burnt it. Deaths *Atwater is stabbed. *Cardboard strangles Cryptie. *Gutsy is ignited. *Devious is murdred by Torn Trivia *There are many references of MLP here. 1.Robo Star is shown to continue to like ponies aswell as Atwater hating it. 2.The title and the machine Devious invents have the name "Discord" in it. Refering to Discord. 3.All of the characters that were discorded except for Gloomy, went grey. *The pony doll resembled Derpy Hooves Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 41 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images